


Love isn't something you find...

by Little_Meowy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Meowy/pseuds/Little_Meowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Love is something that finds you.  -Loretta Young</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love isn't something you find...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for choosing to read my fic. I'll be truthful, I didn't intend this to be fanfiction, it was just something I started writing out of boredom during my three hour car journey yesterday. Hope my fic doesn't sound too dumb to anyone ha.  
> I happen to be new here, and this is my very first fanfiction that I'm letting anybody just freely read.  
> Critiquing is very much welcome, I'd love to receive feedback. Thank you, once again.

There was once a demon who wished to love. However, believe in it how much he may, search for it how much ever he might have, he couldn't find love anywhere. Thus, his resentment for himself only kept deepening. A creature able to grant wishes to humans he may be, and in return he may acquire their souls to devour, but never did they taste as flavourful as he believed love to be.

Love could only watch, with pity filled eyes as the demons hope exhausted little by little. And thus, after many a couple centuries, the demons eyes stopped wandering in search of love. He behaved just as the humans thought his kind to be, he devoted himself solely to serving his current master, and later acquiring said masters soul.

The demon had chosen his master wisely. His masters soul, he couldn't help but marvel at. Pure even after having been touched by so much impurity. More so, at such a young age. So, the demon who once looked for love, kept himself at bay hoping that the soul he would soon consume would rid him of the complete bitterness that existed within him, and give him the barest taste of what he once desired.

However, as time passed by the demon and his young master, a realisation was made. Love comes when you least expect it to, they say. The demon found that it rang true with him. For, in the very eyes of his master, one a pure sapphire orb and the other a sinful violet, he found what he never thought he'd find. Love.

It made him chuckle sometimes, the thought that such a thing ever happened to him. A demon loving his master, ha. Especially one such as his. But he can never bring himself to say he wasn't fine with the way things turned out. For he was more than content.

Love watched it all unfold before her, a content smile playing on her lips. She sighed happily and whispered lowly, "All you have to do is stop looking for me, for only then can I find you."

The words reached the demons ear as he was stood outside in his masters garden, as if carried by the wind itself. Were they really words meant to reach him or just a figment of his imagination, he didn't know. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you think Sebastian was a bit ooc here? I feel he kind of might have been.
> 
> I hope it was to your liking. Feel free to comment!


End file.
